Long-Gone
by L3teHxckzorrXx
Summary: A ruthless killer? A hurt kid? A warrior? A demigod? No, Percy Jackson isn't any of these, not anymore. He is nothing,


**Chapter 1: Hellhole**

The man stood solitary next to the temple bell on Craxis, his dark coat blowing in the wind, he paced around spire and was getting increasingly annoyed, the purple skinned man he was currently dangling off the edge wasn't giving up, The Craxis Intelligence Bureau trained their agents well.

He raised the man up and slammed him into one of the freakish gargoyles that were mounted on the edges of the spiral. He furiously walked up to the agent and punched him in the mouth, shattering his already cracked Jaw, the brass knuckles on his hands tore through the Agents skin like butter exposing some of the broken bone.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to say goodbye to your third rib."

The agent simply spat blood on the mans shoes, this enraged the man and he kicked the agent in the ribs, then as he crumpled on the ground, used the agents collared shirt to wipe the blood off his shoes.

"Well that was just fucking rude."

The mans voice was dripping with anger, he pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and slowly started to squeeze his hands together. The agent suddenly started gasping for breath and growling in pain as the lactic acid built up in his sore muscles.

"Talk now, if you want to breath ever again."

The agent furiously nodded his head, the man let out a small grin.

"I knew you would come around Richard."

The man listened as Richard talked, occasionally nodding and asking for more detail. Finally, as the man thought that he had every drop of the Bureau's secrets out of the poor sod, he decided to end his pain, he picked him up and tossed him backwards over his shoulder down 500 stories to his death. The man leaned over the edge and could see all the little bodies flood toward what was now just a blood stain on the temple steps, with the ornamental organ here and there, the man walked back toward the bell and sighed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the number he has been given in the briefing, he waited for a minute or two, just pacing back and forth, then he got the text, he acknowledged the response then he dropped it on the floor smashing it with the heel of his boot.

Richard's information wasn't very helpful, he was the equivalent of a desk jockey in the grand scheme of things, The Bureau's relatively flat hierarchy made it almost impossible for it to be dismantled, he was going to have to cut off the heads of a few people weather he liked it or not.

He walked down the five hundred stories of stairs, it took him about twenty minutes at a brisk pace and he started to slide down the ancient banisters as he approached the bottom. When he eventually reached the bottom, he pulled of his hood and donned a traditional Craxian mask, they took the temple of modesty very seriously, no mirrors, no reflective surfaces and no faces, the ten-meter-high statue of a woman sat in the middle of the room, the goddess Humilde. She was a creepy one, she sat in an upright position and, very unnervingly, had no eyes or sockets.

All people had to wear masks in the temple grounds, so no one could look at themselves or be vain in anyway, all communication and photos were banned and if you were caught bragging or boasting you were promised an eternity in Drox, the Craxian hell. The man slowly walked out of the temple where he bowed and handed his mask to the monks that stood guard on the door, these men were even creepier than the god that worshipped, at birth they are taken to the monastery where they would have their eyelids removed and a slit from the sides of their foreheads, through the eye, ending at their cheek.

He felt sorry for the monks, he knew for a fact that Humilde was nothing but a statue in this temple, she did not exist, though he could feel pity toward them as he knew what it was like when your gods didn't live up to expectations.

He knew that he would be on Craxis for a couple more months, he would have to cause a bit of havoc to cause the heads of the Bureau to show themselves, and that would take a while.

 **XXX 7 Months Later XXX**

He shoved the body of Alrich Motrnast in the trash compactor, he hadn't put up a fight, he had just asked to say his prayers and to swallow a coin for the journey to the afterlife. The man had proceeded to relieve him of his throat.

Motrnast was the final Bureau leader to present his head. While being a tyrant he was some sort of a respectable tyrant. Make no mistake he ruled Craxis, many would assume King Rost IIV would be the top dog, but whoever controls the secrets, controls all. Motrnast controlled the secrets, he controlled the police, he controlled the trade and he controlled the people. You could be sure if you didn't pay your fees when his goons came to your door, you could expect to find yourself in front of the CCC with a false murder charge placed on your head.

The man didn't wait to see the body be crushed fully, he simply ran off the alley he had dragged the body down and pulled up his cloak and headed towards the hotel he had been staying at, as he got there he was approached by multiple different women offering their body to him for prices you would sell fruit at, Craxis had a major class divide, there was no such thing as the middle class, only upper and lower the upper made up about less than point five percent of the population, young women had no other option than to sell their bodies for money.

He went into the stingy hotel room he had been staying in for the past eight months. He laid down his knife on the bed and packed his clothes, he quickly scrawled a note and left eight thousand on the table for the maids as a tip.

He lifted the duffel bag that had all his clothes and weapons in it, he slung it round his should and left through the front door, he had a twelve-mile hike out of Varos.

As the man reached the extraction point the man saw the glimmer in the sky, something only someone really looking could notice, the hovercraft. He pulled a flare out of his duffel bag and struck it against a rock, the cloaking device was turned off and the hovercraft landed.

The ramp at the back lowered slowly with a hiss and the man walked in, after he was in the ramp raised and the hydraulics creaked, He walked over to a seat in the cargo area where he was being held, he strapped himself into one of the seats as the craft took off and engaged the cloaking device, The man was tired, he fell asleep.

The jolt of the forcefield woke him, he smiled, he was home. He heard the pilot talking to the base controller.

"Alpha Base this is captain Hendricks carrying Percy Jackson, requesting a landing spot and ground crew, over."

The pilot waited for a few seconds just hovering, then received the message from Judith, the ground controller. Percy could see her outline in the air traffic control tower through the back window, he smiled, he liked Judith, they had only really talked at meetings, but she seemed nice. She was the aviation head of Alpha.

"Hendricks, welcome back, ground crew is ready, and your landing spot is F6, please inform your passenger that C wants to talk to him."

As Percy heard this he cringed, he just wanted to go back to the barracks and catch some much-needed sleep, he sighed and realised he had no choice, he was on his last warning for skipping debriefs.

The craft set itself down on the landing tarmac and he could see Hendricks unbuckle his seatbelt and high five his co-pilot who Percy didn't know the name of. They both opened their side doors leaving Percy in the cargo hold by himself. Suddenly the large ramp started to lower, and Percy unstrapped himself, he could see the faces of the ground crew as it lowered fully, they bustled in and started unloading the crates next to him, Percy just grabbed his duffel bag and headed toward the lady with a clipboard.

"Ah Mr Jackson, your car is waiting."

He simply nodded and followed her to the car that was a large sedan, A driver was waiting by it and he opened the door, Percy got in and sat in the window seat of the car, the clipboard lady went around the other side and got in, however she decided to take the middle seat next to Percy, which he found annoying, however he didn't make a fuss and just dealt with it.

The tinted glass screen that separated the driver and the passengers was rolled up and they started their long journey to the city in the distance.

 **XXX 3 Hours Later XXX**

Percy woke up in a jitter.

"Mr Jackson?" Said a faint voice.

"MR JACKSON!" Percy snapped out of his haze and turned toward the woman sitting next to him who had just shaken him awake.

"yeah yeah, what do you want?" The woman seemed nervous for a moment. Everyone had heard of Percy on Alpha, he was hard to miss, whenever C would tour the planet he would have to go with her as her protection, people loved seeing their leader, but not Percy. He was well respected and feared among the Planet and the Army.

"We are here." The young woman said opening the door on her side. Percy looked out his window and looked at the obsidian walls of the compound, the large building in the centre had grand towers interlaced with white marble and precious stones.

Percy just shrugged and got out of the car, he followed the woman through the main building toward a desk in between two large doors. Percy didn't know why he was following the woman, he knew his way around. He had been walking these halls since he was eighteen. The woman dropped him off at the desk and he walked up and leant on the large wooden structure.

"Evening Ashley." Percy said.

The beautiful blonde turned around and smiled at him, he smiled back. She had long hair that went halfway down her back and the most beautiful purple eyes on Alpha. She hailed from the planet Klumin; famous for having beautiful people. Sort of like a planet of Aphrodite's, many, many Aphrodite's. Klumin like many other planets was a planet that had a tiny male population, an ongoing theme throughout the universe. There were about two hundred thousand men on Klumin, and over twenty billion women. So naturally many of them ventured out to find not only a partner but work, most of them became assistants to rich tycoons throughout the cosmos and a select few became some of the most sought out strippers in the universe. They loved it though, the Klumins are extremely proud and vein.

"Hi Percy!" Ashley said with an eye flutter. "How was your assignment."

Percy shrugged and went through the details.

"Anyway, enough talk, C wants to see you." Ashley said with a grin. Percy smiled back and walked toward the large white door on Ashley's left. He pushed it open and walked in only to be greeted with a screech and tackled.

 **Note: Hi, this is my attempt at a story, please let me know of any criticisms and/or flames. Feel free to review or message me if you have suggestions or ideas. Also please forgive me if I use any words that you don't know, I'm English.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
